Ahzrukhal the Power Bottom
by EvilMonkeyWrench
Summary: Reposting from the Kinkmeme, Ahzrukhal gets bored one slow day. Dubcon in the sense that Charon's contract makes all sex dubious.


Originally posted to the kink meme, reposting some of my stories here.

Characters: Charon, Ahzrukhal

Kinks: Ghouls, dub-con

Things had been slow in the ninth circle, Ahzrukhal lazily glanced about the room and counted the bar flies. Patchwork was spaced out of his mind and watching the literal flies buzz about the hanging light, a ghoul whose name he was unsure of was unconscious and gently snoring away at one of the tables, and in the corner stood Charon looking as bored as ever.

Ahzrukhal stretched and smiled with relief as his back and shoulders clicked. He twisted his neck to continue clicking the pain from his joints and looked back at Charon with an idea of further relaxation swirling around his head. The bar was practically empty; it would be okay to leave it unattended for a few minutes so long as he locked the door.

"Charon," he called. The large ghoul in the corner snapped from bored to alert with the one word. "Come with me," Ahzrukhal said, leading his servant out of the Ninth Circle and into his private quarters.

The room was dim and sparsely decorated but that mattered little to Ahzrukhal, who would waste caps on shit like that? A quick glance over his shoulder told Ahzrukhal that his man servant was quietly resigned for what comes next.

"Take your pants off," Charon followed the order. "Lie on the bed and get ready," Charon followed that order, too. Ahzrukhal leisurely stripped off his outfit without giving Charon any further attention. When he was done watching himself in the mirror he turned and walked towards the ghoul on the bed who was apathetically stroking himself into hardness. "Stop." Charon stopped.

Ahzrukhal climbed into the lap of his slave and stroked his cock, he always enjoyed this part. "Get me ready," he commanded. Charon gripped his master's buttocks and have them a firm squeeze. Ahzrukhal sped up as he felt Charon's wet fingers mechanically begin to probe at his anus. He sighed as a sliver of precome dripped from the head of his cock in anticipation. He closed his eyes and hung his head back as he enjoyed the heat rising throughout his body as a result of Charon's thick fingers working in and out of his hole.

He enjoyed the sensation for a minute or two before he decided he was ready for more. "Stop," he ordered. Charon stopped. Ahzrukhal held Charon's dick and guided it towards his entrance. They both inhaled as Ahzrukhal slide down and filled himself. Beneath him, Charon let out a quiet moan.

"Yes," he hissed as he pumped himself up and down on Charon's cock. "Move your hips." Charon began to grind into his master and his breath quickened despite himself. "That's right, right there." Praise fell from Ahzrukhal's mouth, probably the only time it did so. They moved together with Ahzrukhal's cock bouncing up and down flicking precome onto Charon's clothed stomach. "Harder." Charon scrunched his brow and gave a breathy moan as he relentlessly drilled into the ass above him. He cautiously moved his hands up to his master's hips and held them there for purchase.

The moaning and heat was reaching a fever pitch and Ahzrukhal held onto Charon's shoulders desperately. His cock was leaking now and he was so, so close. "Fuck yeah," he moaned. "Fuck me just like that, like-" Charon cut off his masters sentence by flipping them over and using his new position to thrust deeper and harder. Ahzrukhal crossed his legs and pulled Charon closer as he stroked his cock and mewled his delight.

He gave a chocked sob as he came over his hand and their stomachs and Charon continued to thrust in and out, chasing his own oblivion.

"Stop." And Charon stopped. He was pushed back onto his knees and Ahzrukhal separated himself from his slave and eyed him with a smug look. "Put your pants on and go get me a cloth and a bowl of water. Charon hesitated in frustration but did as he was commanded. It was a small struggle for him to fit his still hard cock back into his leathers and he let out a hiss when the cool fabric met his heat.

Ahzrukhal reclined lazily and watched his servant leave his room. He sighed and relaxed until he heard the door open again. "You know what to do." He said dismissively. The bed dipped as Charon sat at his side. He could hear the water being disturbed and froze when the cold damp towel was rubbed across his abdomen. Ahzrukhal sat up and smacked the bowl onto the floor. "I meant warm the water up first you fucking idiot," he shouted.

"I'm sorry Master," Charon kept his expression blank. Ahzrukhal stood from the bed and went to his clothes resting on the dresser. "Clean that mess up," he instructed as he got dressed, "then return to your corner."

"Yes Master."

Ahzrukhal returned to the bar with a smile on his face, imagining Charon still with his hard on and unable to do anything about it. After a few minutes Charon also returned to the bar and went to his corner without a word.

Ahzrukhal's cruel smile was interrupted by a strange smoothskin who walked into the Ninth Circle. She was a tall brunette who walked with a sway of her hips but what caught Ahzrukhal's attention more than that was the vault suit she was wearing. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
